Rising Sun
by Saber Wing
Summary: Left foot, right foot…left, right; one foot in front of the other. This was a struggle for him now. A piteous sight to see, and yet, it was sweet serenity. This meant he was finished. This meant he could rest.


_**Author's Note: **_Meh. I'll never learn, will I? Yet another depressing Naruto drabble. It is a companion piece to an earlier work, also Itachi's point of view, called Falling Snow. They can be read separately, though. Doesn't matter. That one was written a year or two ago and I've had this idea since, but I kinda pushed this back while doing other work. It have it now though :D (obviously).

I own nothing. _Nothing, _okay? Except my laptop, and this drabble. I'm just playing with the characters.

**Rising Sun**

**By: Angel Wings-008**

Itachi loved the sun, but that hadn't always been so. Until this moment, he had despised it with all of his being.

Even as he staggered forward, its unforgiving rays beat down upon his skin, a constant, blistering heat that would yield to no one. It didn't care that his ruined eyes saw nothing but blurs and shadows. It didn't care that he was a cold-blooded killer, forever scorned by sight and by name. It didn't care what his intentions were, be they noble or disgraceful, good or evil. It didn't think at all. It simply was. He appreciated that more than words could say, although he had failed to realize it before.

The sun, to him, had always been a hateful, cursed thing. As it rose every day, he rose with it, its fire burning into him until he felt he was nothing but a pile of smoldering ash. Always, the flame-like heat shook him into a state of painful awareness, bringing back the knowledge of weight that precariously balanced on his shoulders (he must be sure not to drop anything, of course). An endless symbol of his own torment, the sun stood up in the sky and mocked him; it would never let him forget.

It burned into his back as he bounced from tree to tree; it struck his face as his father dropped endless expectations into his lap; it caressed his brother's form as he walked into the door, seemed to hold him close as he asked, "Onii-chan, could you practice with me?"

It singed his skin as he sprang into action and hid out of sight, for he was ANBU Black Ops, and his job was to move as one who did not exist.

It watched him as he cried his heart out, and never did it grant his wish for it to swallow him up whole.

Left foot, right foot…left, right; one foot in front of the other. This was a struggle for him now. A piteous sight to see, and yet, it was sweet serenity. This meant he was finished. This meant he could rest. Truly that was so by now, was it not? Even he, harbinger of death that he was, deserved peace when all was said and done.

For the sun was a merciful thing indeed; the sun was a blessing, and Itachi had taken this long to discover that. Its rays beat into him, and its heat washed over him. Its warmth swaddled him in a blanket of pure bliss, sharing with him everything that it was. Such brilliance was unmatched, and, no matter who or what was born into this world, it would remain so for all time. This almighty power would see him through; at last, it would thaw the falling snow. All was forgiven now, in spite of the tears that bled within his soul; tears he wished would fall from eyes that could no longer comply. _I thank you, sun. Your debt is repaid._

As if it could speak to him…Itachi was past caring what it would say. Somehow, he knew without words.

As that sweet, welcoming light took what little remaining strength he had unto itself, Itachi finally reached the last destination he would ever strive toward, fingers drifting out in front of him almost of their own accord. With happiness he'd thought long lost, he smiled at the one he loved, face turned into the blaze of the rising sun.

"Sorry, Sasuke. This is it."

The moment of sweet release was upon him. Their next time would never come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

;_;

Nope, I'll never learn. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if there is anything I can improve, or just what you thought of it. Reviews are appreciated.

Also, I thought I should clarify something. Some readers have noticed that the descriptions of the sun are not as harsh as they could be in some places. That my friends, was deliberate, and I congratulate you for noticing. In this little work of mine, Itachi has found peace; glaringly harsh descriptions of the sun and how it torments would have completely contradicted the point I was trying to make here. Also, the repetition of the word "it" was deliberate, in order to further drive the point home. Constantly repeating the phrase, "The sun," would have been tiresome, and this drabble wouldn't have flowed the way I wanted it to.; I thought it was pretty clear what I was talking about, since this whole piece centers around the sun. Although, I have modified the wording in a few places where clarification _was_ needed, and I wouldn't have discovered them if my friend Magical Mistress Sarai hadn't left me a review that forced me to look at it again. A special thanks to her for that.

Anyway, thanks again to all those who read and review, and as always, don't hesitate to address any concerns =)


End file.
